


Never Dare a Marauder

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They were the worst words Remus ever could have said to Sirius.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Dare a Marauder

**Author's Note:**

> So…I was all ready to do a post-DH whore!Reg fic. I had a good half-dozen or so mini-bunnies to use. Except that none of them were quite right. And then I had a conversation with Wolfish_cat about things, and ended up with this, instead. Thank you to both Wolfish_cat and Ceria for looking this one over for me.

They were the worst words Remus ever could have said to Sirius. He’d known it even as he’d said them, but honestly, it had been a bad conversation to begin with.

They had been talking about Animagus forms with James and Peter, and what their forms could be used for aside from taming werewolves. Sirius had made a crack about the loyalty of dogs, and Remus had flinched at the leer on his boyfriend’s face. Luckily, Peter was too dense to get it, and James seemed willing to let the comment stand as it was. As for Remus, James and Peter still didn’t know about them, so he couldn’t exactly scold him properly in front of them. He’d had to wait until they’d gone home for the night before rounding on him.

“That wasn’t funny, Padfoot.”

No one should be able to pull of a look that innocent, Remus thought. Especially not someone he knew was as sneaky and conniving as Sirius Black. “I don’t know what you mean, Moony. Are you suggesting that you aren’t pleased to come home to a loveable, furry companion every night?”

“Sirius…”

“You know how dogs usually greet their favorite people, Moony?” Sirius asked, as though he hadn’t heard, a smirk spreading across his face.

“Sirius…you wouldn’t dare…” The second the word slipped from his mouth, he knew he was in trouble. Sirius’s eyes glinted, the smile widening even further. Sirius and James always prided themselves on never backing down from a dare, and even mentioning the word was likely to have them taking up what they considered a challenge. Remus tried to back away, hoping somewhere inside that he could still find a way out of this. “No…Sirius…I didn’t mean…”

“They sniff their crotches,” Sirius said, his smirk so wide Remus was amazed his jaw was still attached to the rest of his face.

Better to stand his ground, then. Remus was trying for a glower, but it just slid off Sirius as though it were a come-on grin. “Sirius, if you so much as even _think_ about shifting...” The words came a fraction too late. Even as he spoke, Sirius was changing to the large black dog of his Animagus form.

Before Remus could pull away, the dog was nuzzling at his crotch. “Damn it, Padfoot!” Remus pushed at his muzzle, but it did little good. “Get off, you bloody berk!”

They were obviously the wrong words, as Padfoot barked joyfully at them, then proceeded to push Remus back until he felt the couch pressing against the back of his calves. “Padfoot, no!” He pushed at him again. Unfortunately, this position gave him far less leverage than the previous one, and Padfoot was quick to take advantage, nuzzling him again.

“Padfoot, if you don’t stop right this second, I will never let you fuck me again!”

Padfoot pulled back as though struck, then settled in front of Remus, whining, his head hanging.

“That is _not_ going to work,” Remus said, sitting down on the couch and scooting away from Padfoot. “And it’s not funny, all right?”

Padfoot dropped to the floor with a grumble, and Remus shook his head. He’d never realized how expressive dogs could be until he’d “met” Padfoot. But then, aside from his friends, he’d not spent much time with animals. “Stop sulking. It doesn’t suit you,” he said. He didn’t quite drop his guard, but he did relax a little. “You can come up here and sit with me, you know. Just…no mauling me?”

For a moment, Padfoot seemed to consider this, then jumped up onto the couch and sprawled across the remaining length of the sofa. Remus shook his head. “Just stop it, okay? Not everything is a game.” He reached out to scratch between Padfoot’s ears, and the dog made a low grumbling that Remus recognized as a pleased sound. His tail thumped hard against the sofa frame, and Remus smiled. “You’re such a prat, Padfoot. Honestly.”

Padfoot laid his head across one of Remus’s legs as Remus continued to pet him, his tail still thumping loud against the couch. “One of these days, you’ll go too far, I swear. And it will be on your own head.” Even as he spoke, his fingers threaded through the thick, silky coat. It was always a calming thing to do. Padfoot seemed to like it, too. “You need to learn to control yourself a bit more,” he said, more relaxed now with each stroke.

Padfoot made a huffing sound at that, and Remus wasn’t sure what it meant until the dog’s head turned to rest on his stomach so that he was watching Remus with a slight glare. “I know exactly what you’d say—that that’s why you left your family in the first place, so that you wouldn’t have to deal with the rules. But everyone has to sometimes, Sirius. We’d all drive each other batty if we didn’t.”

Remus couldn’t say he’d ever seen a dog make an expression of disgust so clearly before, but that was most definitely what Padfoot was doing. The dog lowered his head to Remus’s lap with a snort, and Remus rolled his eyes. Oh, honestly, Padfoot. Don’t sulk. I mean, really. I know they’re our friends and all, but…” He sighed. “Peter would freak at even the suggestion he might know a couple of queers, and James? Hell, we’d be lucky if he didn’t try to knock us silly. We have to be careful.”

He was so caught up in what he was saying that it took him a moment to recognize the feeling of something stroking over his midsection. It was only when he looked down to meet Padfoot’s eyes that he realized why he was feeling so—there really was no other word for it, no matter how hard he tried to deny it—good. Padfoot had now stretched out across his legs, pinning him down, and had begun nuzzling his crotch again.

Immediately, he pushed at Padfoot’s nose, trying to get him to stop, and managing very little. “Fucking hell, Padfoot! Have you been listening to me at all?” He tried to get up, but the dog had him quite well-pinned. “Let me go, Sirius! Damn it!” He was squirming under Sirius until Padfoot bit at his belt. “Oh, no. No fucking way, Sirius. Not in a million years.”

This time, Padfoot growled, and Remus was a bit taken aback at that. “Sirius…really. This is a bad…” He gasped, the rest of his sentence lost as Padfoot’s nose traced the line of Remus’s obviously interested cock. “Sirius! God damn it, no!”

Sirius was nuzzling him harder now, and Remus couldn’t fight back a groan. “Fuck,” he ground out. “I hate you, you know that, right?” But even as he spoke, his hands were moving to unbutton his trousers. “If I feel even one bite, I'll de-fang you myself,” he growled. Even as he heard Padfoot’s grumbling laugh in response, he knew he’d regret this, like so many other things Sirius or James had convinced him to do, but he couldn’t quite resist. There was just the smallest bit of curiosity in him at what it would feel like. And after all, it was still Sirius, even if he did look like a dog.

As soon as Remus managed to push down his trousers and pants enough, Padfoot attacked again. No nuzzling this time, though. Just long, broad swipes with his tongue, which made Remus moan. “Ah…fucking…” He shifted to the side, stretching out and setting his head on the armrest, then covered his face with his arm. The idea of doing this was still too much for him, but if he kept his eyes covered, maybe he could pretend it _was_ just Sirius? Even if it felt quite different.

Unfortunately, instead of helping him forget what was going on, the loss of vision almost made the differences sharper. He could feel the soft press of fur against his legs where they were bare, and he could hear the puff of Sirius’s excited breaths as he licked.

He reached out with his free hand and stroked over the silky black head, moaning when Sirius began to lick slower. He hadn’t realized a dog’s tongue could even do some of the things Padfoot was managing. If he hadn’t been held down, likely he’d have pressed up against that tongue. Not the best of ideas, given what those teeth could do in the wrong spot. But then, he hadn’t been thinking straight since that very first nuzzle.

The tongue seemed able to cover him easily, and there was no holding back the groans that the all-encompassing tongue drew from him in long, slow swipes. His fingers tightened in Padfoot’s ruff, pulling at the soft fur with each lick. “Ah…god…” He could tell it wouldn’t take much of this to make him come. Even the feel of Padfoot’s fur, both where his fingers tangled in it, and each brush over his thighs—particularly his inner thighs—was conspiring to drive him insane.

Then Padfoot licked lower, his whole tongue curling around Remus’s balls to cup them, dragging back up along the shaft and over the tip, and it became too much. Even with Padfoot draped across his legs, Remus’s body arched up off the couch as he came with a scream, Padfoot licking at him throughout, whining in pleasure.

Once the full intensity of his orgasm had faded, Remus’s ears were buzzing so loud that it took him a bit to realize Sirius had shifted back and was speaking to him. He tried to tamp down the pang of disappointment that he felt at the fact that that lovely tongue had disappeared, and tried not to think about the fact that he could have it back at any time he wanted.

“…Could eat you alive, looking like that, Moony,” Sirius was whispering, his arms tight around him, nuzzling at his cheek and neck.

“Gonna kill me,” Remus mumbled once he could manage to get his lips and tongue to work again.

“Hey, no complaining. You’re the one who got to come. I’m still stuck with a woody that feels the size of England, Moony.”

And that was his chance to get even with Sirius. Too easily, really. Remus yawned widely, stretching. “Too bad I’ve already come then, hm?” he asked, sitting up to give himself a chance to look away so that Sirius couldn’t see the smirk blooming on his face.

“Aw, Moony, you wouldn’t do that to me, would you? After all, this wasn’t _my_ fault.”

Remus turned back to him, disbelieving. “Not your fault? Sirius…” Remus shook his head. “And just whose fault is it, then? Mine?”

“Of course! After all, you know a Marauder never turns down a dare.”  



End file.
